Anishoka: chapter one:reassure
by Redhead100
Summary: This is the first of many stories I plan to write.
1. Chapter 1

Anisoka: love at first site

Anakin was walking down a corridor. It had been a good day so and his Padawan, Ashoka,had just finished saving a Twilek village from a separatist invasion. He chuckled when he remembered how Ashoka took down that entire battalion of commando droids, she had grown strong with the force, and he was certain she would become a master one day. He was approaching the mess haul, when something caught his eye. Rex came storming out of Ashoka's room as mad as ever.

"Rex, what's wrong?", asked Anakin as Rex came down the hall.

"Mind your own business, Skywalker!", yelled Rex as he walked right past him.

Anakin heard crying coming from Ashoka's room, he quickly ran into the room and saw his padawan curled up in a corner crying. He ran to her side.

"Ashoka, what happened?", he asked as she slowly lifted her head and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Nothing master, it's just...Rex and I were together for about a year and he just broke up with me!", she said still crying.

"WHAT?!, why would he do that?!", he said shocked

"He saw me talking to Cody, and came up to us and just pulled me into my room and yelled at me. He said that we were through, that I spend too much time with you and other clones and not enough with him.",she said as he looked at her shocked.

"I'm sorry, Ashoka, but Rex isn't good enough for you, I say you deserve better than him.", he said as she looked at him.

"But, isn't that against the code?", she asked.

"Yes, but I've broken the code before. A lot of Jedi have. Masters Windu, Yoda, Kenobi, PLO, and Fisto have all broken the code at least once. That doesn't mean you cant twice." He said as she started to laugh.

"Okay, master. Thank you for talking to me about this.", she said as he smiled at her

"Anytime, snips. Anytime."


	2. Ch2 help

Ch.2: help

Anakin woke up the next morning refreshed. Then, he remembered what happened last night, with Ashoka and Rex. He then began to think how Ashoka feels now, he thought he should go cheer her up, so he got dressed and and went to her room, preparing for a glum padawan. He knocked on the door and it was answered by a rather perky padawan instead. He then thought that she didn't think about it yet. Then he started to tickle her.

"M-master s-stop it!",she said as he tickled more and more."M-master I'm serious!",she said as she laughed harder and harder. He stopped as Ashoka started to stop laughing."What was that for? Did you come here for that or to pick me up for training?", she asked when he stepped into the room.

"I just came by for a little breakfast." He said as she stared at him puzzled.

"Why? What's going on?" She asked as he smiled at her.

"I just want to talk to you" he said when she looked at him even more puzzled."Just get dressed and meet me in the hanger at 9:00 o'clock, okay?" He said.

"Okay, see you then." She said as Anakin left. She got ready, then she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." She said as the door opened and then she saw that it was Rex. She formed a scowl when she saw him, remembering what had happened the previous night."What do you want ?" She asked still scowling.

"Ashoka, I wanted to come bye and apologize for my behavior the other night." He said as Ashoka scowled even more."I was hoping you could consider us starting over." He said as she walked up to him and firmly said, "No, Rex. We're done you made that clear last night, so I suggest you leave before I get mad." She said as Rex began to come closer.

"LEAVE, Rex! I don't want to see you anymore, so stop!" She yelled as Rex quickly nodded and left with his head bowed.

She finished getting ready and went to hanger 5 where Anakin was meeting her. She saw him next to a speeder with yellow paint and black stripes on the hood.

"Hey, master." She said as he looked at her and smiled.

"Hey, snips. Ready to go?" He asked as she looked at him.

"Yes, as soon as you tell me where we're GOING." She said as Anakin started to laugh.

"Does Dexters Diner sound familiar?" He asked when Ashoka gasped in excitement."I thought you might do that. Lets get in the speeder and go." He said as Ashoka flew right past him and jumped into the speeder. Anakin laughed again and got into the speeder with her. Then, they took off into the city.

"You only take me to dexter's when it's my birthday, what's going on?" She said as she stared at him.

"I'll tell you when we get there. Just hold on." He said as they pulled into the parking lot. They went inside and a robot waitress guided them to a table. They ordered their food and waited for it to arrive. Then Ashoka looked at Anakin, she wanted some answers.

"Well were here so it's time to explain yourself. Why did you invite me here?" She said as Anakin looked at her with a serious face. He put down his drink and opened his mouth.

"I just wanted to talk to you about Rex, because I saw him come out of your room with a sad look on his face. I just don't want you to get all worked up when your near him, so you don't end up killing him if he keeps trying to get you back." He said as his padawan looked at him with a serious face.

"I know what you mean master, it's just so infuriating and I think I just need to stay away from him for a little while, you know to just cool down and focus on more important things like training and you." She said with blush on her face as Anakin just smiled.

"Well, that's good. Besides, you won't have time to think about him because, I'm taking us out." He said as Ashoka looked at him with a puzzled face and then a smile.

"Okay, where are we going?" She said as they both began to smile.

"It's a club that has bands play requested songs. You can even go up and sing yourself, any song you want." He said as they left the diner. They went back to the temple to get ready. They both met up at the club and a band began playing. When the song ended they all clapped and the speaker sounded.

"Alright, we have a solo singer here, lets give it up for Ashoka Tano!" He said as every one clapped and Ashoka looked at Anakin with a surprised look on her face. "Go on, snips. Go sing."he said.

"O-okay, I'll try." She said as she went up to the stage."Hi, um I have to tell you I'm a little nervous, my friend didn't tell me I was singing tonight." She's said as the speaker sounded again.

"Don't worry Ashoka, just try your best." He said as the people clapped.

"Okay, I'll sing tightrope by walk the moon." She said as he nodded at the band that started playing.

Easy now ooooooo with my heart

I said easy now OH with my heart

You walk a tightrope walk a little

Tightrope...you walk a tightrope

Walk a little tightrope

Oh OH Oh oh oh OH OH

This heart is burning up

Oh OH Oh oh oh OH OH

This heart is burning up

Careful now ooh with my head

I said a careful now what you do with my head

You walk tightrope walk a little tightrope

...you walk a tightrope walk a little tightrope

...OH Oh oh oh OH this heart is burning up

It's bu-burning up...OH OH OH OH OH

This heart is burning up its bu-burning up up up up

Up up up up up.

Everyone clapped and cheered and Ashoka bowed and walled off stage and hugged Anakin. They got into the speeder and went back to the temple.

"That was amazing, Anakin!" She said as they smiled at each other

"I knew you'd like it"he said as they reached her room, suddenly Ashoka kissed him on the lips. Anakin was surprised at first, but gave into the kiss. They separated and Ashoka ran into her room as confused as Anakin was. Anakin was left outside her door still and lifeless.


	3. Ch3 love

Ch3 love/talk. I would like to shout out to mj's angel, if you read this, i was inspired by you to do this, thank you. And I would like to apologize on tightrope by walk the moon, l left out a chunk of the music and I swear that wont happen again. And to Katierosefun, and snips1212you guys are my first reviewers, thank you, you guys rock.

Anakin stood there lifeless and still, confused and a little happy, but he walked away. Ashoka was crying trying to get her thoughts together on why she just kissed her master. Was it a thank you for the evening they had, or was it because she...loved him. She was going crazy over this, and then she realized...she did love him. Then she began to cry thinking he wouldn't feel the same way about her, suddenly she heard a knock on the door after what seemed like hours of thinking.

"Come in." She said as the door slowly opened and she saw it was Rex. Who came in with a serious look on his face. She scowled even more,she didn't want to see him.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone. You already made it clear that you didn't want to be with me, so why are you here?" She asked with an even bigger scowl on her face.

"Ashoka, I'm not here to try and bring you back, I just want to say sorry again, and ask if we could at least be friends." He said as Ashoka put on a calm face.

"No, you broke my heart, and I don't think I'm okay with being friends, but I'm not mad at you any more, just don't talk to me unless we're on missions, okay?"

"Well, okay." He said as he left the room. Ashoka didn't have to worry anymore. She then heard another knock at the door. This time it was Anakin.

"Hi, master, please come in." She said still confused.

"I just want to talk to you about what happened in the hall." He said as Ashoka bowed her head.

"Yah, I'm sorry about that, master it's just your so nice to me and-. She was cut off by a kiss from Anakin, she was surprised, but gave into the kiss, he did feel the same way. They broke apart and they hugged.

"I love you, Ashoka." He said as she gasped in happiness, that's when he thought that she didn't, then he was stopped when she kissed him back, they both loved each other and they were happy.

"I love you, too." She said as they hugged. They both had the biggest smiles on their faces, then Ashoka was worried, she looked at Anakin with a concerned face.

"Master, what if the other Jedi find out." She was right, the Jedi weren't allowed to love, they say with the possible danger, it would be to sad if the Jedi would die, the companion would be devastated.

"We'll just act like we always do, like we weren't together, but in secret we are. In public were master and padawan, and in Doors were a couple." He said as Ashoka smiled.

"Thanks, master." She said as they hugged.

"That's another thing, just call me master in public, otherwise just call me, Anakin." He said as Ashoka laughed and they hugged again and kissed passionately .

"I love you, Ashoka."

"I love you too, Anakin." She said as they kissed passionately and fell asleep in each others arms

...

They woke up the next morning still hugging, Anakin slowly opened his eyes and remembered what had happened the previous night, him and Ashoka were in love and they were happy, he looked down at his padawan asleep on hi chest and he just smiled as he hugged her, just then Ashoka opened her eyes and looked up and smiled.

"Good morning beautiful." He said.

"Good morning handsome." She said as they both smiled at each other

"We should probably go before someone comes looking for us. Come on let's go to the mess haul for some breakfast." He said as they both got up got dressed and went to the mess haul for breakfast. Suddenly, Anakin's com went off, it was master Windu.

"Skywalker, we have a mission for you and your padawan. You must go to Naboo where an escape convict has hid out. He is a bounty hunter who blew up a cruiser by hiding c4 on the engine, he's a wooky named umbara-seg. We've tracked him to an old restaurant, which he runs. Oh, and he's seen Jedi before so we need you two to go in regular clothes, and surprise him, knock him out, and bring him back to the temple for pick up.

"Yes, master, We'll leave as soon as possible."

"Actually, you won't leave until morning. So relax until then."

"Okay, we'll leave in the morning." Anakin said as they both signed off. They both went to Anakin's room, snuggled, and talked. Then they kissed and fell asleep in each others arms happy and ready for the mission in the morning.


	4. Ch4: the surprise and the secret

Ch4: the surprise, and secret. I had to delete the original chapter, because it was inappropriate.

They woke up the next morning and were ready to go on the mission, that's when Anakin's com went off saying that they were sending kit Fisto instead.

"I guess we're off the mission." She said as they hugged knowing they could relax.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ashoka was in the mess when she felt strange in her abdomen. She left to talk to Anakin, she talked to Anakin and he knew what was happening, he took her into his room and the rest is a mystery.

...

The next day Ashoka felt refreshed, she was happy that they were at the temple and not on a mission. Still, she and Anakin would like some time away from the temple, like a vacation. She thought it was a great idea. She went to ask Anakin, when she ran into Rex. He just waved and moved along. She made her way to Anakin's room and was greeted by him.

"I have an idea. We could go on a vacation for a week, at Naboo." She said as he smiled.

"Yeah that's a great idea, just nowhere near the palace. I've had bad memories there." He said as she understood.

OOOOOOO

they had left that morning, they were happy that they didn't have to worry about any missions. They got a good room and they went to a concert a the Naboo theater. They came back, and slept in the well made beds of the hotel room.

"I love you, Ashoka."

"I love you too, Anakin." She said as they fell asleep.

...

The next morning was sunny and beautiful. Anakin was the first to awake. He saw Ashoka next to him, still asleep next to him. He smiled and hugged her. Her eyes suddenly fluttered open and she smiled back.

"Good morning, Ashoka."

"Good morning, Anakin." She said as they kissed. They went down to breakfast, once they were done they walked down to a shop, Anakin new the street so he new where to go. It started to rain and that wasn't weird Naboo was a swampy planet, Anakin and Ashoka got up against a wall with a rain catcher. They used an umbrella that Anakin brought, they continued to the shop that made the souvenirs. Anakin got a shirt that said "I'm with nabyou." And Ashoka got a Bruno mars cd. They rented a speeder and visited jar jar. He was now the senator for his people. They went to the hanger and got a gungun submersible. They went around in it for hours. They decided it was time to go back to the hotel, so they said goodby and went back, they fell asleep instantly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

it has been a day since they returned from their trip, Ashoka and Anakin decided they shooed sleep in their own rooms tonight, so people didn't get suspicious. Ashoka left Anakin's room and went to her room, little did she know Anakin and her were going to get some surprises in a few months.


	5. Ch 5: the news

Ch 5: the news. Hi all of you guys and girls out there. If any one is wondering this, I am a boy who happens to write romance about cartoons and sagas, so...just wanted to clear that up.

...

It had been three days since they got back to the temple, and Ashoka wasn't feeling good, so she went to a med. droid and got checked out. The droid came back with her results.

"I have your test results, ma'am." He said as he walked back in the room. She stood up and walked over to him for answers. "All tests came back negative, except one." He said as Ashoka looked at him.

"Which one?" She asked

"Your pregnancy test, it appears your a week pregnant." He said as Ashoka's eyes widened. "Congratulations."

"I'm...pregnant" she said as the droid began to go. "Droid delete that test from my files." She said as the droid nodded and went away.

This was great, but bad. If the Jedi found out they would be expelled from the order. She went to Anakin's room and was greeted at the door by him. She walked in and sat down on the bed as Anakin gave her a concerned and confused look as she looked up at him and then looked down.

"What's wrong, Ashoka?" He asked as she looked up at him.

"Anakin, I have something to tell you." She said as he looked at her confused.

"What is it." He said.

"Anakin...I'm pregnant." She said as his eyes widened.

"Your...pregnant?!" He said as she cried into his chest.

"What are we going to do, Anakin. I don't want to give up this baby."

"Shhh, it's okay we'll figure it out, don't worry." He said as she looked up at him.

"*sniff*, okay we'll get threw this together, I promise, we are going to keep this baby.

"Thank you, Ani. I love you.

"I love you, too Ashoka.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo

It had been a few months since Ashoka had gotten the news. She had begun to show her pregnancy and was running out of time. She walking towards her room, when she saw Anakin running towards her with a smile on his face.

"Ashoka! I've got the answer to your pregnancy." He said as her eyes widened.

"Really?! What is it?!" She said excited.

"I have a step brother. When my mom was freed by a man who married her they had a son. So I was thinking we could go talk to him and his girlfriend Buru. When the baby is born we can take it to them and they can take care of it, and we can visit anytime we want. We are going to kind of make you disappear. So we'll both be going to my old house as a sort of kidnapping and We'll cover our tracks, we'll come back all scuffed up like we've been tortured, like make up. What do you think?" He said as she looked at him speechless.

"It's a great idea, are we going to make work it though?" She asked as he smiled.

"Of course, I'll put on a suit and put out a message that says that we're in the nether regions. They'll be out there looking for us for ever. If they ask my brother we won't be there, we'll be in another town. We'll be fine. I promise." He said as she smiled at him in agreement.

"Okay, but we have a couple of months, so lets just wait until then, okay?" She said as he smiled.

"Okay, I love you, Ashoka."

"I love you too, Anakin." She said as they kissed, got into bed, and fell asleep snuggling.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It has been one month since they talked about what to do. Ashoka was starting to show her pregnancy, so they left at midnight, and went to live at Anakin's old home until the baby was born. They got settled in and then Anakin decided it was time to put out their ransom message. He took out his bounty hunter out fit and started the transmission.

"This is crag sic-urea, I have the two Jedi in custody, we are in the nether regions, you will never find us." He said as he ended the transmission and laughed. He took off the suit and went and kissed Ashoka. They smiled and hugged.

"Well, that's it we are safe. Now we won't need to worry about missions for the next 7 months or so." He said as she smiled.

"That's good. I'm glad we're having this baby together." She said as they kissed passionately and smiled. She looked at the clock and blushed.

"It's getting late. We should go to bed, we need supplies tomorrow." She said as he smiled at her. They got into bed and kissed each other.

"Good night, Ashoka. I love you."

"I love you too, Anakin." She said as they drifted off to sleep.


	6. Ch6: surprises

Ch6: surprises. Hi there, guys and girls. To snips1212 thank you for another review. Along with Katierosefun, and all of the other people who are reading my anishoka story. In this chapter their will be surprises, and a new character.

It had been six months since they arrived at their new home. Ashoka was going to have her baby any day now, and her and Anakin were waiting. There had been a few close calls when clones entered the area, but they went away after a few days. They were both happy that they were alone and that they were going to have a family together. They had gone and visited Anakins brother Owen and stayed there for a night to explain how they met and what was going to happen. Now, Ashoka and Anakin were in Anakin's house talking, when someone knocked at the door. Anakin put on a voice modifier to change his voice, just in case. He put on his costume and went to answer the door.

"Yes?" He said in a rather baritone voice. He then saw that it was two clones who were looking at him.

"We're here to ask you some questions and give us your best answer." He said.

"Okay."

"Have you ever met Anakin Skywalker?"

"No, I don't believe I have-. He was stopped when he saw master Kenobi behind the two clones.

"Have you ever seen him?"

"No, except from the other clones. I've seen them put out posters." He said as the clone began the next question.

"Do you have any possible idea where he is or where his padawan is?"

"I've heard he's in the nether regions, I'm sorry I can't be of more use." He said as the clones nodded and walked away, but Obi-Wan just stood there depressed, but he soon followed the clones. As soon as they were gone he went back inside and took off his gear. He went back up stairs and sat back down next to Ashoka.

"Who was it." She asked as he looked at her with a sort of sad face.

"It was two clones and...Master Kenobi." He said as her eyes widened."He...looked depressed and sad. He really misses us." He said as she looked at him with a concerned face.

"It'll be okay, Anakin. We'll see him soon after our baby's born." She said with a smile on her face. Anakin began to smile and he hugged her.

"Thank you, Ashoka. You're the only reason I'm happy, and of course our baby, you two are the only ones that make me happy." He said as Ashoka began to cry.

"Oh...Anakin." She said when she kissed him on the lips and smiled, he smiled back and resumed kissing for two minutes. They snuggled and fell asleep in each others arms.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day Ashoka felt like she was going to barf, until she felt something trickle down her leg and then suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen, she let out a cry in pain and Anakin ran into the room and went to her side.

"Ashoka! What's wrong?!"

"Anakin, the baby's coming." She said as he panicked. He ran to the phone and called Owen. After three minutes he was there. He ran in with Buru and put Ashoka on a table. Anakin held her hand as they began.

"Okay, Ashoka. Push." She said as Ashoka yelled."That's it I can see the head. Okay one more big push, on three. One, two, Three!" She said as Ashoka shrieked and a new sound entered the room, the crying of a baby. Owen looked at it.

"It's a healthy baby boy." He said as he smiled at the new mother and father.

"He's beautiful. What should we name him?" She asked Anakin.

"Why don't you choose." He said as she laughed.

"Okay. How about Jaden?" She said as Anakin smiled.

"That's a great name. Jaden." He said as Ashoka handed him to Anakin. Jaden was Torguta with little Lekku.

"Well we have five days with him, lets make the best of it." She said as she cradled him in her arms.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Four days went by and they had one more day with Jaden, so they played with him all day. Then it was time to get ready. They called Owen and Buru to pick Jaden up and they put on their make up for when they go back. Owen and Buru arrived and they went to say their goodbyes and Ashoka and Anakin went to Jaden. They both hugged him and Ashoka began to cry knowing that she would be away from her baby. They got on the ship and Ashoka was still looking at Jaden. She was sad, but she sat down in her seat.

"It will be okay, Ashoka we'll see him as soon as possible." He said as she looked at him.

"I know it's just...I miss him, but your right we'll see him soon." She said as they landed.

"Well it's time to go back." He said.


	7. Ch7: the return and the memory

Ch7: the return. And the memory. Hey guys and girls. Sorry I couldn't start this chapter sooner, I was sick yesterday, but this is a good chapter.

They left the ship and were met by eight clones, who quickly let them pass. They walked into the temple looking all scuffed up and every eye was on them, from Jedi to senators. They came out of the hanger and went in to the grand hall. Then he saw master Kenobi who was walking down the hall, he suddenly looked over and saw them, his eyes went wide. He ran over and hugged both of them. He was over joyed when he saw them, he smiled at them and opened his mouth to ask all of the questions that immediately came out.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" He asked as they jumped back in surprise, they smiled and explained the story they made up. They said the bounty hunter had taken them hostage. He had been hired by count Dooku to capture them and interrogate them. They said he beat them and was ruthless. They said they fought back and killed him, but they came back alive and...well alive, that's what they told him.

"Well, I'm sorry you had to go through all of that. We have to meet with the council to discuss what to do. Come, let's see them. He said as they walked into the chamber. Masters Yoda, and Fisto were holographic, but the rest were their.

"Skywalker, happy to see you and your padawan again, we are. Tell us what happened, you must." Yoda said as they told the story once more, leaving all of the Jedi speechless, except Windu, who had a serious face forming, as always.

"Well, that's a very frightful tale, but it happens to Jedi, we are sorry that you were kidnapped." Said Kit Fisto as they bowed and went their quarters, they went to Anakin's and made out, happy that they were home, but sad that they left Jaden behind. Missing him, Ashoka cried into Anakin's chest as he gave her a concerned look.

"What's wrong Ashoka?" He asked as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I just miss Jaden so much, I wish we weren't, Jedi. Then we could have normal lives." She said as he smiled.

"Ashoka, after this war is over, we'll go live in the cabin that we went to, and start our family. I promise." He said as she smiled back. They shared a passionate kiss and went to bed. Ashoka was asleep, but Anakin was wide awake. He looked over at Ashoka, thinking that he was the luckiest man in the world. Then he thought about his ex-wife, Padme. He remembered the whole story. Padme had gone to Naboo, she was on vacation from the senate. What better place than her home planet, but that's not the only thing she was there for. She was secretly cheating on Anakin with a Twilek named soro. She didn't tell him she was married, but Anakin went surprise her with a date. He caught them in the act. They were kissing in her hotel room. Anakin was shocked to see his wife kissing another man. Quickly punched the Twilek to the ground rendering him unconscious. He stood there looking at padme with hate in his eyes, he yelled at her saying they were done, he threw his wedding ring on the ground and stormed out, leaving the planet, for ever. He slowly closed his eyes and was asleep in seconds.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He woke up the next morning and saw that Ashoka was getting dressed, she smiled when she saw him.

"Good morning, Anakin.

"Good morning, Ashoka. They kissed and hugged. They were ready for their first day back at the temple.


	8. Ch8: the vacation

Ch8: the vacation Hi, guys and girls. I had to delete the fourth chapter because it was inappropriate. So read the new one, it doesn't change anything. In this chapter, Ashoka learns something about Anakin.

Ashoka woke up and saw Anakin was gone. She looked around and saw that he was out on the balcony. She got up and went over to see him. She walked up and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, he smiled and kissed her back.

"Are you okay, Anakin? She asked as he looked down on her.

"I'm fine, just remembered something that happened to me a few years ago." He said as she looked at him with a confused and concerned look.

"What is it?" She asked

"Well, remember when I found out about you and Rex? Well I had a wife a few years ago." He said as her eyes widened."Senator Amidala, she was wonderful, or so I thought. She went on a vacation to Naboo, and I wanted to surprise her. So I go to her hotel room and I see her in the arms of a Twilek. I knocked him out and told her that we were through." He said as she looked at him shocked.

"And I haven't thought about her ever since I've met you."

"Me..."

"Yes, I wish I could have told you sooner, so there would be no more secrets." He said as she hugged him, and he hugged back. He was happy that she wasn't mad. They separated and kissed.

"Thank you for telling me, I'm glad you trust me with your secrets." She said as they hugged once more.

"Your welcome, snips."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

it has been a week since Ashoka and Anakin had their talk. They had returned to training and going on missions. They blew more separatist cruisers and outposts, and Ashoka was excited for today, because they had the week off. So, she planned for her, Anakin, and Jaden to go to Naboo for vacation. There's no better place.

They got onto the shuttle and set off for Tattooine. They went up to Owens house and went inside. Jaden had grown, he was in his cradle while Buru was making lunch for her and Owen, and Jaden of course. She greeted them at the door. Ashoka ran over to Jaden and picked him up. She hugged him and cradled him in her arms.

"He hasn't been much trouble." Buru said as Ashoka handed Jaden over to Anakin. Anakin smiled as Jaden chuckled. They stayed for a few minutes to talk and catch up. They left thirty minutes later. They played with Jaden on the shuttle, before they landed. They left the ship and went to the hotel with the special room that had things suited for small children. It had a crib and he could go where ever he wanted without getting hurt. They unpacked their things and looked around the city.

"Anakin, this place is beautiful. How did you find it?" She asked as he smiled

"When I was mourning over the loss of an old friend of mine, I came here. It's peaceful and beautiful and there's no one to bother us." He said as she smiled back. They came up to a beach with a perfect view of the ocean. It was breathtaking. They went and played in the water. Jayden was swimming with Ashoka, and unlike most children his age, he wasn't frightened. Afterwords they went to a resturaunt for lunch, they had a great day, but as everyone knows good days have their bad sides. As they made their way back to the hotel, they saw Royal guards, but they weren't escorting a queen. They were escorting senator Amidala. When Anakin saw her his eyes went wide and were full of hate. That's when she saw the two of them together, she stared at Anakin and forced the guards to stop. She ran over and hugged him, but he quickly moved and gave her a scowl.

"What do you want Senator?" He asked being respectful, but firm. She looked at him with sadness in her eyes, he didn't hesitate, they kept walking, but padme went after them.

"What do you mean what do I want? I want to see my husband." She said as Ashoka scowled. He looked at her with hate in his eyes.

"Do you think I've forgotten about what you did to me, I already told you we are through!" He said

"But you never made it official." She said as Ashoka's eyes widened

"Yah, that's 10% of why I came to this planet. I came to give you these!" He said as he held out the divorce papers, that were already signed, by both of them. She saw them and cried. She knew he meant it, his face was serious. Then, she looked over at Ashoka carrying a baby, her eyes widened when she put the pieces together. She looked back at Anakin.

"Wait, are you divorcing me because your with her now, and you had a child?" She asked

"I'm divorcing you because you cheated on me with that Twilek. You broke my heart padme, and I would never do that to Ashoka, I love her, and I don't love you. I don't even like you." He said as they kept going and they didn't look back. Padme was mad, but she wasn't heartless, she wasn't going to tell the council.

When they got back to their hotel room Ashoka put down Jayden and hugged Anakin knowing that he would never do what Padme did. He smiled and kissed her. They knew they'd be together forever and they were happy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They returned to the temple after they left Naboo. Anakin was still mad about seeing the senator again, but he was glad to have Ashoka, and little Jayden. Of course they had to bring him back to Owen and Buru. They couldn't wait to see him again.

But little did they know the war between Jedi and Sith, was about to take a turn in events. It would effect the entire universe.


	9. Ch9: love and war

Ch9: love and war. Hi guy and girls, did you like the last chapter. Well this is a little later. And sorry I didn't make this sooner, I was spending time with my family :).

It had been 2 years since they encountered padme. They were staying at the cabin for a couple of days, Jayden was with Buru and Owen again and it was just the two of them. They were sad that they didn't bring Jayden, but they were also happy that they didn't have to worry about him. Then, Anakin's com went off. It was master Kenobi, he said to return to the temple. So they packed up their things and were on their way to Courasant.

When they arrived, they went strait to the councils chamber. Windu, and Shaak Ti were holographic. Master Windu started.

"There has been a crisis, in the outer rim. It looks as if there are children all across the rim that are being taken by the Sith." He said as they both looked at him shocked."Those who aren't force sensitive are killed." He said as Ashoka began to cry.

"They've taken 8 children so far and none were force sensitive, and I fear the Sith aren't going to stop, until they find one or more. Which is why we've called you both here. There is a force sensitive boy on tattooine who is Owen sky walkers son. Anakin is his brother, so you two are going to bring the child to the temple, so he can be protected. He's the only one that we can find that is around this sector." He said as they were both shocked and excited."We must ask though, is Jayden adopted." Asked Shaak Ti.

"Yes they found him after his families house burned down. They are raising him as their own son." He said as the Jedi felt bad for him.

"Decided, it is. Go to Tattooine, you will. Recover the force sensitive child, you must." He said as they bowed and left the chamber.

"I'm a little nervous about Jayden coming here. What if the Sith find him?" She asked as Anakin smiled.

"Don't worry, Ashoka. We'll protect him, cause' that's what parents do." He said as he smiled back and kissed him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day they headed off to Tattooine. When they landed they went up and knocked on the door and were greeted by Buru.

"Hi, Buru." She said as Buru smiled.

"Hi, Ashoka. Your here to pick up Jayden?" She asked as they went into the house

"Yep, where is the little guy?" Asked Anakin. Just then saw Jayden reading a book, that's when he saw them. He jumped up in excitement and ran to them.

"Mommy, daddy!" He yelled as he rammed into Ashoka knocking her down. She laughed as they got up and hugged.

"Hey, sweetie. How've you been." She asked.

"Awesome, aunty Buru and uncle Owen took me to the toy store and I got a replica of a light saber." He said as he pulled out the toy." It's just like a real one, except it can't cut through things." He said as Anakin and Ashoka both smiled.

"That's great. You'll need that for where were going." Anakin said as Jayden gave him a puzzled look."You see, were going to the Jedi temple and were going to be living there from now on." He said as Jayden went ballistic. He was so excited to go there and live with his parents.

"OH MY GOSH! I've always wanted to go live with you. Am I going to become a Jedi?" He asked as Anakin smiled.

"Yep, and we're going to teach you." He said as Jayden hugged them both. They both smiled. They said their goodbyes and went back on the twilight. They played with Jayden on the ship, Courasant was a ways away. They finally arrived two hours later. The clones escorted them to the councils chamber. They arrived before the council who were ready to meet Jayden.

"Happy we are, that returned safely you have. Boy, step forward." Yoda said as Jayden obeyed.

"Do you know why you are here, Jayden?" Asked Windu.

"Yes, sir." He said as Windu smiled

"Good, Anakin and Ashoka will take care of you for the time being, they will protect you until the war is over. The Sith will stop at nothing to get you." He said as Jayden nodded.

"You will all share a Quarters, so make yourselves at home." He said as they left the room. They reached their new quarters, it was almost an entire house. It was perfect. They unpacked their things and contacted Windu.

"Master, we were wondering if we could get a few days down on Naboo. That way the separatists won't know our location." Anakin said as Windu agreed. So they set off for Naboo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Once they arrived to Naboo, they headed to Anakin's cabin. They went and unpacked their things and explored the city. They went to a few shops and stores, they even saw a play about how the Jedi freed the planet from the separatists. Qui-Gon did die in the end but it was happy with the peace ceremony. They left and headed to the beach which looked over the ocean. It was the same place they first took Jayden when he was a baby. It was also the same beach where they encountered the senator. They went and played in the water and Jayden was swimming like a pro. He was smarter than most kids his age, he was more mature too. They got out and dried off. That's when they saw the very same escort they had seen the last time. The guards were transporting the queen and the Senator.

When she saw them they were starring at each other. Anakin was still angry at her and quickly looked away, but she stopped the escort and ran to him just wanting to say hi.

"What do you want senator?" He asked as she hugged him. He quickly jumped back."Ashoka get Jayden away from her." He said as the senator frowned.

"Hey, kid your mom is ugly." She said as her and Anakin both shot her a look of pure hate.

"LEAVE US ALONE, SENATOR!" He said as she walked back surprisingly. Anakin went back to Ashoka and Jayden. The senator figured the temple knew, so she ignored the thought and continued. They went back to their cabin and talked to Jayden about what the senator did to Anakin, he was a little shocked, but he understood. They all were going to stay in the cabin. Except for Anakin who went to run an errand. So it was just Ashoka and Jayden. They played games and they decided to go down to the lake. They played and laughed. That's when they went back after a couple of hours, and Anakin was sitting there with his arms crossed and he was looking at Ashoka a little annoyed.

"Next time tell me before you leave. I thought something bad happened, that Ventress got you." He said as Ashoka smiled.

"Sorry, we were down by the lake so we were just swimming." She said as he put on a normal face. She kissed him and went out side for some fresh air. She was walking through the woods. Suddenly, she saw a laser shoot at her. She dodged it, but was grabbed by a droid. Dooku came out of the bushes, with his light saber held high.

Well, well, well. It looks like I've caught one of the trouble makers who are blowing up my ships. You and the child will be coming with us." He said as she went crazy.

"DONT PUT A FINGER ON HIM!" She said as she forced them all back and got out her light sabers. Dooku stood, calling his droids to go back to the ship. It was a face off between Sith and Jedi. Suddenly, Ashoka was forced against a tree and was knocked out. She was taken to the ship

"Prepare for the message. We'll put her in the cuffs. Make sure to send it to the council as well.

Anakin walked out and looked into the woods. He yelled her name and that's when he found it. There lying on the ground, was Ashoka's light sabers and blood.


	10. Ch10: the question

Ch10: the question. Hey guys and girls. I'd like to give a shout out to snips1212 for favoriting the story. That means a lot to me. This is a chapter with a question and an answer. So, lets read shall we. Sorry, this didn't come out sooner.

Anakin was looking at what he had found he was shocked. He thought that she was dead, but no she was kidnapped by droids. He saw the trail and saw the ship take off. He ran and ran, but it was too late. The ship had already left orbit. That's when he got a message.

"Greetings, Skywalker. I'm sure you know of what we've done. Your secret is known. I've sent this message to the council and they will find out. Bring your son to the fleet and we will give you her back. Or else we'll kill her. The choice is yours. The communication ended and he ran back to the cabin, he grabbed Jayden and headed for Courasant. They landed and were greeted by the council, they were going to have a talk.

"I'm guessing you got the message as we did. What did he mean by, your son?" He asked as Anakin bowed his head

"Jayden is my son." He said as most of the council was surprised.

"Who's the mother?" Asked Windu.

"...Ashoka." He said as the council was shocked, except master Kenobi, who was very aware of this. He had known ever since Ashoka and Anakin had returned from Tattooine. He didn't say anything though because he cared about both of them, and he didn't want them to be expelled from the order. He looked surprised as if he didn't know it. It was convincing enough, the other Jedi didn't suspect he knew anything about this.

"This we cannot discuss, at the moment. What matters is that we get Ashoka back." Said master Windu, wisely.

"Wait play back the video I think I saw Ashoka do something." Said master Secura. They replayed the message and she was right, Ashoka was doing hand signals. Secura read the signals carefully. She was able to make out that she was on Naboo in a secret underground base. In the forests near the gun gun sacred place. They quickly put together a squad to help. Then a ship docked, it was none other than the senator herself. She came up to Anakin with a look that he didn't like. The rest knew about them, Anakin was suspended from the order for a few months because of Kenobi. She was going to help.

"Hello, senator." Anakin said respectfully, but still mad about what happened on Naboo.

"Hello, master Skywalker. It's good to see you again." She said sadly, but without showing emotion. Anakin knew that she was reliable, she knew the planet well. They loaded onto the ship, But Anakin had to stay behind. Ventress and Dooku could sense a Jedi's presence. They took off. All Anakin could do now was wait.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ashoka was in the cell, arms restrained, and beaten. She was conscious but weak. Then the door opened. Ventress walked in with two commando droids. The droids went to their stations and Ventress went in front of Ashoka. The droids began to start up the electric cuffs. Ashoka moaned loudly in pain. The droids ceased. Ventress went closer and knelt her light sabers at her neck.

"What is the republics plan?!" She said as Ashoka formed a scowl. She tried to lunge at her, but the cuffs held her back. She spat at her feet. That just made Ventress mad.

"I'll never talk. I wouldn't betray the republic or Anakin and Jayden more importantly. Your out of luck." She said as Ventress scowled in discuss. She ordered the droids to crank up the electric cuffs. Ashoka screamed in pain, it stopped and Ventress ordered the droids to leave. She walked back up to Ashoka.

"Why, Ventress? Why did you betray the Jedi?" She asked as Ventress gave her a bad look."That's right I know what happened. How bounty hunters took you from your home planet, and you served the leader. Then pirates attacked and they killed him. A pirate ran to you, as did a Jedi master. You forced away the pirate and the Jedi took you back to the temple. He trained you and cared for you as if he was your father, you saw him as one. Then you two went on a mission to capture the very same pirates that attacked the bounty hunters. You were ambushed and your master was shot...and killed. You yelled with rage and you killed every living thing on board. That's when you left the order and went to be Dooku's slave." She said as Ventress smirked.

"Thank you for reviewing my life story, but I left the order because I knew that it would eventually happen to every one of them. It would happen to me and even my apprentice if I had one. So, I left." She left the room without saying a word, but she stopped her.

"Why are you CAUSING the death of so many Jedi?" She asked as Ventress gave her a look and left.

The next day or night. Ashoka didn't know because there were no windows. Either way, she was wide awake. That's when Ventress walked in and turned off the cuffs. Ashoka stood up and lunged at her and pulled her to the ground.

"Why did you let me go? I thought you were going to torture me." She said as Ventress pushed herself up.

"I thought about what you said. Your going to die anyway so I'm letting you go." She said as Ashoka's eyes widened.

"...okaaaay, but if you pull anything, I won't hesitate to take you down." She said as they walked to the hanger avoided any droids. They walked to the ship, that's when Ashoka suspected something there were no droids anywhere around there, and Ventress was to calm. That's when she sensed her reaching for her lightsabers. Ashoka jumped back and kicked here into some shipping crates. She ran to the ship, but was choked by Ventress. That's when she saw the crates and forced one over and slammed against her, she fell unconscious. Ashoka noticed her lightsaber on her belt and forced it to her hand, just to make sure she was asleep for real. She destroyed the droids on the ship, and took off, her destination: Courasant.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Anakin stood up in bed and thought to himself. He couldn't get Ashoka out of his head, and what's happening to her right now. He looked at what he had bought and hoped that he could ask her, if she returned. He suddenly got a transmission from Padme.

"Anakin, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about insulting Ashoka on Naboo. And I promise we'll get her back." She said as he smiled weakly and thanked her. He got another transmission, this time from the hanger.

"Sir, you may want to come down here. A separatist fighter landed in hanger four." Rex said as Anakin got up and ran down to the hanger, passing by Jayden's room which was right next to his, and was guarded. He looked and kept going with a serious look on his face thinking they came to take him, well he wasn't going to let that happen.

He arrived at hanger four and he saw the ship, and the clones lined up with guns pointed at the door. It began to open and the clones were ready to shoot. They gasped and lowered their guns when they saw that it was Ashoka coming out. Anakin's eyes went wide as Jayden looked out from behind him, they ran up to her and attacked her with hugs. Anakin kissed her passionately, while everyone starred, including Rex who scowled slightly under his helmet, but as happy she was back. They broke apart and they smiled at each other.

"I'm glad your back." Anakin said as he smiled at her, she smiled back and he thought it was good a time as any. He asked the others to leave, except Jayden. He looked at her and smiled.

"Ashoka, I love you and I want to spend my entire life with you. Which is why I wanted to ask you something." He said as he knelt down and took out the ring."Ashoka, will you marry me?" He asked as she gasped.

"Yes, yes. A billion times yes!" She said as they hugged and kissed passionately. They smiled at each other. They were going to be man and wife, but first they had to deal With the council.


	11. Ch11: Jedi wedding

Ch: 11 Jedi wedding Hey guys and girls. This chapter is going to be risky for the newly weds. With danger and excitement, and some awkward moments mostly for Ashoka. Sorry this took so long, my wifi was out for a couple of days.

Anakin and Ashoka were to be married, and nothing could stop that, but by revealing their love, and their son, they must go before the council. They entered the chamber, and the entire council was in attendance. They closed the doors and bowed. Master Plo started.

"This is not the first time we have had to Jedi together, but it's rare. You both know the rules, and you know the consequences. However, we cannot let this change anything, the war is becoming Armageddon for countless systems, and we can't let our best be banished at a time like this. So you will be suspended for a month, and your son will go with you. We can't have another kidnapping so were sending clones with you as well. Some arch troopers, commander Cody, and captain Rex." He said as Ashoka's eyes widened.

"But, master Plo-"

"It is how it must be, littlesoka. You'll leave in the morning." He said

"Where are we going?" Asked Anakin.

"To Alderaan, you will go." Said master Yoda as they left the chamber. They kissed passionately and hugged. Ashoka was being troubled by the feeling of Rex coming to the planet with them. Anakin looked at her and smiled.

"What's wrong, Ashoka?" He asked as she looked back at him.

"I was just thinking about Rex. He knows about us and he's going to hate us both, we should keep Jayden away from him, he might scare him." She said as Anakin put his hand on her shoulder, she held it.

"Rex, may be ticked off a little that were together, but I think he'll leave Jayden alone-" he stopped himself as he forgot something, Ashoka gave him a strange look.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Senator Amidala is going to be on Alderaan this week. What if she notices the wedding? Then we'll have to ticked off ex's." he said as Ashoka smiled.

"I think we'll be fine." She said as Anakin laughed. They kissed again as they headed for their room. When they arrived there was a packed suit case. It was small, that's when they saw Jayden around the other corner with a smile on his face for more than one reason.

"Mommy, is it true that you and daddy are getting married?" He asked as Ashoka and Anakin both smiled.

"Yep, and your coming with us." She said as Jayden went crazy, he was going to see his parents finally get married with his own two eyes. He hugged them both and smiled, but he wasn't done.

"Guess what happened today?" He asked as they both smiled at him.

"What?" Asked Anakin as Jayden pulled out a rectangular box from his suitcase. He opened it and Ashoka's and Anakin's eyes widened.

"I got my lightsaber." He said as he took it out, and activated it, revealing a blue blade. Both of their mouths dropped as they saw their son holding a master light saber, ones that only maters carry. Just then, Plo entered the room with a gift in his hands for Anakin and Ashoka. He saw the light saber and smiled.

"I see Jaden has shown you the gift he got from the council. They passed him on all of his training tests. That's what I came here to talk to you three about." He sat down on the bed."You three are going to be the first Jedi team. Starting by the time you get back, you will be a team in the war. Your son will go on missions with you and fight battle droids. He is the one who asked this so he of course knows this already." He said as they both looked at Jayden, who shrugged. Anakin and Ashoka just smiled, know that they were a team against the separatists.

"And, I also came here to give you this." He said as he opened the box and handed them a necklace made of gems and steel. It was for Ashoka who started to cry and hugged master Plo, thanking him. Plo looked at Anakin and shook his hand.

"Take care of her." He said

"I will." He said as Ashoka smiled and they hugged. Plo left the room and Ashoka and Anakin packed. Once they were done they decided to go to bed. They put Jayden in his bed and they went into theirs.

"I love you, Ashoka."

"I love you too, Anakin." She said as they kissed and fell asleep in the cuddled position.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning Anakin woke up with noises coming from Jayden's room. He ran in and saw him forcing things around. He was impressed by his control of it. Then he saw Ashoka behind him with a smile on her face.

"Good morning, Anakin." She said.

"Good morning, Ashoka." He said as he gave her a peck on her lips. They smiled at each other as they saw Jayden starring at them. He got out of bed and hugged both of them. They went to kitchen and had breakfast, that's when they were contacted to come to the hanger, it was time to go. They packed up and headed to the ship.

They arrived at the ship and saw the arch troopers and commander Cody. Rex was standing behind him with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. He was clearly not happy. They walked aboard the ship as the clones did as well. Rex boarded last and he looked at Anakin like he was going to rip his face off. They took off and were quiet. Except for the couple who were snuggling in the back sleeping quarters. The clones were all focused on protecting them, except for Rex who was scowling at the fact that he would be protecting his old girlfriend at her wedding. They finally arrived at Alderaan and they left the ship. Anakin and Ashoka were in a speeder with two clones on either side. They arrived at the hotel where the wedding was near. They unpacked and were going to rest up for tomorrow. The clones sat outside of Ashoka's and Anakin's and Jayden's door. Rex was right across from them in another room he was awake thinking.

Ashoka and Jayden were playing as Anakin was unpacking his things. He sat down beside them and hugged them both, he kissed Ashoka as Jayden made a grossed out face for them to stop. They stopped and laughed know that someday his kids will do that, if he has any that is. They got dressed for bed and they fell asleep hugging.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning they woke up refreshed and that's when Anakin saw that Ashoka was gone, he saw a note and opened it. It said that she went out to get a dress with a friend and would see him at the wedding.

"Hey, Jayden. Looks like its going to be a guys day today." He said as he picked him up by his shoulders. They went out to the city it wasn't very different from Courasant, great buildings above and scumbag bars on the surface. They explored around town and went to a few shops, Anakin got a tuxedo for the wedding, Jayden got one too, and a bag of candy for a treat. They left the store and headed for the speeder, when Anakin saw something, Jayden saw it to. They both activated their blades and saw that it was Ventress.

"Ah, I see your son has already obtained his lightsaber. So, lets put that to good use." She said as she lunged at them, Anakin and Jayden both lunged at her and the four blades hit. She swung at Anakin and hit his blade, but pushed him back. He fell to the ground and his lightsaber deactivated. Ventress went to his feet and was going to kill him, suddenly Jayden blocked her and forced her against a wall deactivating her lightsabers. Jayden forced them near his hand and crushed them.

"NO!" She screeched as she lunged at Jayden, but he forced her against the wall once more and rendered her unconscious.

After the authorities arrived they sent her to a prison on Courasant. Jayden helped Anakin up and handed him his lightsaber. They headed back to the hotel, waiting to go to the wedding that same night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The time had finally arrived. Ashoka got ready at the alter, while Anakin got ready at the hotel room. Anakin and Jayden drove there In a speeder. They arrived at the alter Anakin went to his dressing room to get ready. The wedding itself was on the beach. He was freshening up and that's when he heard a knock on the door.

"Is anyone in here?" He heard a familiar voice say. He turned around and saw that it was Obi-wan smiling. He stood up and hugged his master.

"I'm glad you could make it, obi-wan." He said as Obi-wan smiled.

"I'm glad as well. Master Plo-coon is here too, to give Ashoka away. He's the closest thing to a father she has." He said as Anakin smiled too. It was time to go so they walked out to the alter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ashoka was in her dressing room putting on her dress and heard a knock on the door.

"Littlesoka." Said a familiar voice. She turned to see master Plo. She walked up and hugged him.

"I'm glad your here master Plo." She said smiling. He seemed to be smiling back.

"It's time to go out to the alter." He said as she got up and he took her arm as they walked out side.

They came out the door and saw the Jedi masters and the clones in the seats along with Anakin's step brother and her Torguta family members.

She saw Anakin and he saw her they smiled. She stepped onto the alter and faced Anakin. He removed her vail and saw her beautiful face and smiled. They faced senator organa who was the speaker.

"Dearly beloved, we are here today to bring these two Jedi together in the bonds of love. Ashoka, do you take Anakin to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He asked

"I do." She said as she smiled at Anakin.

"Anakin, do you take Ashoka to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He asked

"I do." He said as he smiled at her.

"Do you have the rings?" He asked Jayden who was the ring bearer. He handed the rings to the couple and the put them on each others finger. They held each others hands.

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride." He said as they kissed deeply and passionately. Everyone clapped as they broke apart. They finished the service and returned to the hotel in a limo like speeder and returned to the hotel. They went into their room and put Jayden down to bed. They got dressed for bed and Ashoka came out with a blue dress on her for sleeping. They smiled at each other as Ashoka got into bed.

"Goodnight, mrs. Skywalker." He said

"Goodnight, mr. Skywalker." She said as they kissed passionately and fell asleep in each others arms. They were husband and wife, and they were happy to be together as a family.


	12. Ch12: Alderaan honeymoon and a trechory

Ch: 12. Alderaan honeymoon and a tragic trechory. Hi guys and girls, um to Katierosefun, in this the Jedi took him to the temple of the crystals as a surprise, master Plo took him there and gave him a lightsaber to assemble. He did and then he brought it back. I left it out, sorry.

Ashoka woke up the next morning and saw that Anakin was missing. She got up and got dressed. She heard Jayden outside. Then Rex came into the picture. He seemed to be yelling at him. She opened the window to see what he was saying to him.

"You shouldn't even exist. You don't deserve to live, you don't deserve anything that you've got." He said as he spat at Jayden's feet and walked away leaving a shocked Ashoka running down to the entrance where Rex was, she stopped him and he smiled.

"Hi, Ashoka it's good to see you." He said as Ashoka slapped him in the face, he hesitated and gave an alert look.

"How dare you say that to my son, just because your here doesn't mean you can insult my family." She said slapping him again as Anakin pulled up in his speeder. He noticed the commotion and ran over to see what was going on.

"Ashoka, what's wrong?" He asked as he looked over to see Jayden crying.

"I heard Rex insulting our son, he said that Jayden wasn't allowed in this life, and that he shouldn't exist." She said. That's when Anakin walked over to Rex and was very firm with his next words.

"REX! You sleemo, how dare you. Jayden is my SON and higher rank then you, he helped me take down Ventress for god sake!" He said as Rex scowled at him and got up in his face.

"It's true sir, he shouldn't even exist. You broke the code and betrayed the republic." He said as Anakin really started to get mad. He punched Rex in the face and ordered him off of the planet. He reached a transport and took off back to Courasant, leaving the sky walkers scowling along with Cody who had never seen Rex like this. The parents went to Jayden who was crying, they picked him up and they calmed him down. All three smiled, Anakin kissed Ashoka. Rex wasn't out of orbit and had seen the whole thing. That's when he snapped and aimed the guns at Anakin and fired. He was hit in the shoulder as everyone gasped.

"ANAKIN!" Yelled Ashoka as she forced herself to the ship and jumped onto the cockpit, and cut Rex out and threw him to the ground, he fell unconscious. She and the others ran over to Anakin.

"Daddy! Please wake up, PLEASE!" Yelled Jayden as Anakin shifted.

"He's alive, WE NEED A MEDIC OVER HERE QUICK!" Yelled Cody as the clones ran over to assist the now unconscious Jedi. They carried him over to a medical ship and brought him inside.

"We'll need some privacy working with him so in the mean time wait." Said a medical clone as he went back into the ship. Suddenly, Rex regained consciousness and starred at the commotion. Ashoka sensed it and ran over to him to punch him in the face. She did.

"YOU SLEEMO PIECE OF SLIME, I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW, YOU SON OF A-!" She was cut off by Cody who shook his head and ordered the men to take him to a medic and to place to guards around him. Ashoka started to cry and hugged Jayden inner arms. All she could do now was wait.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLOOOOOOOOO

It had been 2 hours since Anakin had been shot by Rex who was sent to a detention facility. Ashoka was outside of the medic ship waiting to here something. The ship opened and Anakin walked out fully recovered, except for a scar, left from the blast. Ashoka ran and hugged him so happy that he was okay.

"OW OW! I'm still a little soar." He said as she loosened the hug so it wouldn't hurt him. They kissed passionately and Jayden joined in the hug. Suddenly, they heard guards coming, they were from the palace, and who was leading them...the senator herself.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?! We heard laser cannons fire, what's with all of the streamers and flowers?" She asked as commander Cody explained that captain Rex betrayed the general and he shot him.

"Okay, that answers one question, but what's with the streamers?" She asked as Anakin stepped up.

"Well...this is mine and Ashoka's wedding." He said as her eyes widened and looked at the clones who nodded, she looked back at Anakin and scowled.

"Well...that's...unexpected, so I'll, uh...just leave." She said as she stormed out.

Anakin, Ashoka and Jayden went back to they're room and Jayden went to bed, he was tuckered out from the day they had. Anakin and Ashoka cuddled and talked they kissed with all of the passion they could muster. They separated and fell asleep cuddling.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It had been two days since Anakin and Ashoka had been married. They returned to the temple and were announced as the first Jedi team, the other Jedi thanked him for the arrest of Ventress. They were ready for anything. But, little did he know, they would all be the key to the end of the war, especially little Jayden.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well, that's it for this chapter. I do need your guys help. After this story, I'm thinking of doing another story. I've narrowed it down to two choices. Amulet, a book by kazu kibuishi. With Emily and trellis as the couple. Number two, naruto and Sakura. I'm leaving it up to you guys to help me. So, leave the story you think I should write in the comment box. Remember this is going to be after I finish this story. So leave your choice in the comments.


	13. Ch13: discovering the unexpected

Ch 13: discovering the un expected. Hi guys and girls, the man with the plan here. This chapter is about Ashoka, and a secret she was never told.

Anakin and Ashoka were happy with Jayden. They were happy that they could be together as a family. Ashoka was walking to her quarters while recalling the missions the three of them had been on the past week, Jayden led his own Battalion of clones who came back victorious on destroying a separatist base in the jungles of Naboo. Jayden was very advanced for someone his age. Ashoka smiled at the fact that he was growing up fast.

She reached their room and heard Jayden watching tv, but when she got in there, he was fast asleep. She smiled and figured she shouldn't disturb him, so she left.

She headed for the mess hall, when she ran into master Plo, who supposedly smiled.

"Hello, littlesoka." He said as he walked with her.

"Hi, master Plo." She said as she continued to the mess hall, but master Plo stopped her for a second.

"Ashoka...may I speak to you in my quarters for a moment?" He asked as she nodded and walked with him to his room. They entered

it and sat down on the bed. It was obviously the time to tell her something that he had kept secret from her for years.

"Ashoka, how long have you known me?" He asked as she looked at him confused.

"Almost my whole life, like since I was 3 years old." She said as he looked at the ground.

"Have you ever met your father?" He asked as her eyes relaxed in a depressed look.

"No, my mother told me he died when my home world was taken over, I was told he was a general in the resistance. That's all that I know." She said as he starred at the ground once more and back at her.

"Ashoka...I have something to tell you, something that I should have told you long ago." He said as he turned to her.

"Ashoka...I'm...your father." He said as her eyes widened and her very mind exploded.

"You-your my FATHER?" She asked as he nodded

"I met your mother when the planet was under attack, I was good friends with her husband, who was a general in the resistance, just as your mother told you. He died at the hands of Ventress, who was about the age you are now. I was evacuating the city, and I found her fighting a super battle droid, she destroyed it and saw me, she smiled. That's when I saw a commando droid behind her, I told her to duck and I took it out. I guided her to one of the transport. I escorted that very same one. We destroyed the droid armies and repaired the city. She showed me around and I decided to stay a while longer, we eventually started a relationship, she understood that I had to leave to return to the Jedi temple when I had to, so we spent the last day we had together, I said my goodbyes and returned to the temple. 2 months later, she became pregnant with you, she lied and told the others you were her husbands. I was watching from a hologram and we named you Ashoka. We realized a few months later that you were force sensitive and I was asked to pick you up, and take you back to the temple. That was the last time I spent time with your mother. She is still alive, but as you know the luck you have with Anakin and Jayden is very rare." He said as Ashoka layer their dumbstruck. She just kept starring at him. She hugged him, he was surprised by this, but hugged her back, and was happy that she wasn't mad about keeping the secret.

She left the room and ran to hers, she entered it and Anakin was sitting with Jayden. They both looked at her and smiled.

"Hey, Ashoka. Where were you?" He asked as he kissed her.

"I was talking to master Plo, and I learned something big." She said as Anakin gave a confused look.

"What is it?" He asked

"Master Plo is...my father." She said as both of the guys eyes widened.

"I have a GRAMPA?!" He asked excited as ever.

"Yes, you do Jayden." She said as he went ecstatic. Anakin smiled and hugged her knowing she had master Plo,as a father.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

it had been 3 hours since Ashoka had heard the news. They were in bed Anakin and Jayden were fast asleep, but Ashoka was wide awake smiling. She was happy that the man who found her, was her father. She smiled thinking how dates probably went with her parents. She finally fell asleep, smiling.


	14. Ch14: the last stand

Ch14: the last stand. Hi, guys and girls. This is the last chapter, but not my last story. Thanks to Katierosefun for selecting I do an amulet fanfiction. I was glad that she picked that. I wanted to do that more than naruto. This chapter is about the end of the war, but could it mean the death of a character. Lets see.

It had been a week since Ashoka was told that master Plo was her father. The three of them had gone on many missions. Jayden was now four and was growing stronger in body and mind. They were winning the war thanks to Ventress who spilled out her guts about the separatists plans. They had captured count Dooku, who is in the citadel, which was brought back into republic hands after the incident with the nexus route. Their next target is the Sith Lord himself, darth sidious.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ashoka, Jayden and Anakin were heading for a secret separatist base said to be holding the Sith himself. Anakin and Jayden were training in the ships built in simulator, they were working on dodging attacks without using a lightsaber. Jayden was mastering every level.

"Alright you two, that's enough training." She said as her comm went off. It was Cody. He said that they had just entered the system and have the deceased planet in sight, they saw it out the window. It was black and dead, with storms every where, the perfect place for a Sith to hide his ugly face from the republic like the coward he is. They landed on the planets surface and set up camp. They were going to search the whole planet so they wold be there for a week or two. The three sky walkers got their speeders and were ready to start searching, even Jayden got a speeder from master Yoda. They took off with enough food and supplies. They arrived at the first place they were told by Dooku who gave them a riddle of it, giving them over 20 locations. They exited their speeders and started searching the forest of death. The trees were withered and mutated from the planets atmosphere. It was toxic and radioactive so everyone had to where masks. They were done with their search and took off to the next location.

They arrived at the next location which seemed to be an acid lake they exited their speeders and looked around. Suddenly, a red laser came from behind them. They ducked as the three activated their lightsabers. It was a droid scout, they decided to use this opportunity and cloaked the speeders. The scout didn't see them so he walked back to the fortress he came from. They followed it and they found the fortress with an entire droid army guarding it. Mostly with spider droids and cannons, so they ordered everyone to stay down for now and come up with a plan.

"It seems that a frontal assult won't help, so we need to figure out a way to draw their attention." Cody said to his troops. Anakin stepped up and began.

"I agree with the commander, and I think I know just how to do it. See those cliffs? I'm going to need five RPG clones to blast them and wipe out most of the army, we can deal with the rest." He said as they nodded and the RPGs went into position. Anakin gave the signal and they fired. The cliff collapsed onto the droids while the rest were shooting. They activated their lightsabers and charged destroying droid after droid, Jayden destroyed a spider droid while his team dealt with the battle droids.

They destroyed them and proceeded into the fifty story fortress. It was bright. There were lights everywhere and there were droids every where. Anakin led the team to a corridor where they could rest. Anakin, Ashoka and Jayden sat together and ate lunch. They finished and talked. They said they would get through this, that's when Cody told them that it was time to move. Anakin ans Ashoka kissed passionately and presumed to the center of the fortress.

They came along the corridor and were met with a squad of droids. They used their cable and hid above the wall, they couldn't let one droid see them. The squad passed and they proceeded to the center. They arrived, Anakin made sure everyone was ready, they nodded and Anakin forced the door down, but no one was there, suddenly panels fell and droids popped out. They activated their lightsabers and dodged the lasers and the torpedoes they destroyed them all and another panel fell and out came the Sith Lord himself, darth sidious.

"Well, well, well. If it isnt the Jedi family, I've been tracking you ever since you arrived on the planet and I know you plan to end the war by killing me. Hehehe...but your going to learn that...I CAN'T BE STOPPED! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." He said as he electrocuted and killed two clones. The rest fired at him and he dodged them all. He activated his lightsaber and charged at the clones killing three more. He charged at Anakin who clash with his blade of blue light, while sidious attacked again with his red blade of death. They fought, the two blades clashing. They broke, and that's when sidious looked over at Jayden and charged at him. He gasped as he ran towards him. Suddenly, Cody jumped in front of the blade and was slash by the blade. The three Jedi gasped.

"REEEEX!" Yelled The three at the Same time as Jayden and Anakin charged. Ashoka rushed to his side and mended his wound.

"Leave, me commander. Go help them forget about me." He said softly. Ashoka began to cry. She snapped out of it and was out of time, she had only one option. She concentrated and the wound started to seal up and Rex gasped. He was still in pain, but he was alive. She brought him outside to the med clones and returned to the battle. Anakin and Jayden were still clashing against the Sith Lord who didn't stop. Ashoka charged at him and tried to slice off his head. She instead cut off his hood and revealed his face. They all gasped when they saw that it was chancellor palpetine who was smiling evilly.

"Chancellor? Your the Sith Lord?!" He asked as he laughed at the question.

"Of course I am! And I've known that you'd be coming here for months, why do you think I put an entire droid army out there as protection?" He asked as they formed scowls on their faces. Ashoka charged, but was slashed in the arm and was forced threw a the med clones were. Anakin's eyes widened.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled as he charged at sidious who clashed with him once again, he jumped which caught sidious by surprise, but he forced him against a wall breaking his left arm, he yelled in pain as sidious walked over and laughed.

"Oh, Anakin. I expected more from you, but I guess it just makes it easier for me. Goodby Anakin, it was nice knowing you." He said as he swung and Anakin braced himself. Suddenly, there was a blade through sidiouses chest he looked behind him and saw Jayden pushing it into him. His lightsaber deactivated and he fell to the ground. Jayden deactivated his and helped Anakin up.

"You did it, son" he said with a proud look on his face, Jayden smiled as they walked out of the room. Ashoka was lying on the ground. She was awake.

"Did we win?" She asked as Anakin smiled.

"We did Ashoka. And it's all thanks to Jayden." He said as she smiled at both of them. Anakin leaned down and kissed her passionately. They had won the war, and now they could live the life they've always wanted. A life of peace.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It had been three years since the war had ended and, as Anakin had promised, they left the order and went to live in the cabin on Naboo. Jayden was seven now. Anakin sat on the porch while Jayden was next to him. Ashoka came out and kissed Anakin. She was holding their newest member to the family, a little girl named Aresia. They were a real family, no war to worry about and they could live the rest of their lives in peace.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

well, that's the end of my story. Sorry, about the title. I'll try to change that for future readers. Get ready to start reading my new story in a week. So I'll see you later guys and girls.


End file.
